


Stuck Again?

by someslantoflight



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someslantoflight/pseuds/someslantoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra masters driving (finally) and Asami lets herself get a little lost in the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Again?

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella short, even for me. But it's always good to help writers block. And I do love Asami

Asami never really expected to fall in love. The notion always seemed a little absurd, if not totally out of reach. Inheriting her father's company was constantly looming over her head, reminding her she wouldn't have a typical life, and subconsciously cutting herself off from any potential “suitors”. (Her father refused to call them anything other than that dreadful word.)  
Maybe that's why she latched so hard onto the poor boy she flattened with her moped. Loneliness was the worst hang up, really. And hope isn't supposed to hold hands with the lonely.  
“Asami?” A light voice shook her from her thoughts, “did you get stuck in there again?”  
She couldn't help but smile, she was always worried Asami was going to get stuck dwelling in her mind. Asami glanced over at Korra, she was finally mastering the art of driving. Wind fluttered through her short hair and her eyes glinting with teasing humor. Asami was always entranced.  
“Yeah, you know I always forget to tidy up, it's a wreck in there,” Asami joked back easily taking Korra's free hand in her own. She smiled easily at the Avatar, she never had to try too hard with her.  
Maybe love was the best when you weren't expecting it.


End file.
